Lo esencial es
by MissyFretser123
Summary: Yamato Ishida tenía dos cosas muy claras: 1.- No dejaría que su mejor amiga llorará por Taichi. 2.- Alejar a Tai de Mimi. No por él, sino por Sora. [Michi] [Mimato] [Taiora]


**Palabras** : 1426

 **Disclaimer:** _este fic pertenece a un reto de nanamisamaa para el foro **"Proyecto 1-8"**. Busnquelo, mola :P. Obviamente Digimon no me pertenece, soy pobre para comprar los derechos y reordenar cosas, snif_

* * *

 **Epifanías de mañana**

Con el pasar de los años, Yamato Ishida aprendió que al abrir la puerta del departamento que compartía con su mejor amigo, Taishi, se encontraría con cualquier cosa, y pensó que tanto tiempo viviendo juntos, nada lograría sorprenderlo. Estaba equivocado.

La imagen de Mimi Tashikawa vistiendo solamente una camisa azul de su mejor amigo, luciendo sus largas y torneadas piernas desnudas, sentada sobre la encimera de la cocina lamiendo una cuchara, mientras Taishi preparaba el desayuno era algo que definitivamente no esperaba - _ni quería_ \- encontrar, y posterior al shock inicial, la única palabra que su cabeza repetía sin cesar era _traidor_.

Parecían ajenos a cualquier cosa que pasaba en el mundo. Del tiempo que Yamato se quedó inmóvil en la puerta observando la surreal escena, Mimi se rió de cada cosa que Taichi decía, coqueta, como sólo ella podía ser, moviendo sus piernas al compas de una melodía que no existía y de vez en cuando jugando con su cabello. Hizo falta el portazo del rubio para que los dos tortolos notaran su presencia y se dignaran a mirarle.

—Hi Matt! _What are you doing here_? — El rubio dejó su mochila en el sillón, junto a la guitarra que cargaba en el hombro. Alzó una ceja observando a la muchacha y después a su mejor amigo que solo lo miraba con una sonrisa socarrona. _Bastardo._

—Vivo aquí Mimi. Con Tai. Desde que entré a la Universidad. Hace dos años

— _Oh!_ —La castaña se bajó sonriente de la encimera y caminó - _danzó_ \- hasta abrazarlo por la cintura, y besarle la mejilla con efusión y tomarle la mano hasta guiarlo junto a Tai— Taichi nos prepara el desayuno, son _hotcakes_ ¿Desayunaras con nosotros, cierto?

Llevaba toda la noche sin dormir, después de mezclar y remasterizar algunas canciones que quería presentarle a la banda para grabar un LP. Lo único que quería en estos momentos era una cama y dormir hasta el otro día de ser necesario, pero después de mirar a Mimi de los pies a la cabeza, jamás dejaría a la muchacha a solas con Tai, menos con esa vestimenta y si tenía que pegárseles como un niño pequeño, claramente lo haría.

—Por supuesto — sacó su taza del mueble sobre la cocina y miró a Tai con una sonrisa digna del gato Cheshire— estoy hambriento.

Bastó que Mimi cerrara la puerta —con su ropa salida de una pasarela parisina- para que un colérico Yamato se lanzara sobre un risueño Taichi. El moreno con buenos reflejos lo pudo esquivar y corrió hasta colocarse tras del sillón, mientras el rubio lo saltaba y se le tiraba encima repartiendo golpes en sus costillas.

—¡Explícame que demonios estas pensado Yagami!

En lugar de lucir preocupado. Taichi soltó una serie de carcajadas.

—Mimi llegó ayer con un vodka y comida. Nos quedamos charlando hasta tarde y se quedó a dormir. Sólo eso, lo juro.

Pero Yamato no lo creía, no cuando la muchacha lucía muy feliz usando sus camisas y no se inmuto por cambiarse hasta que creyó oportuno marcharse, no cuando Taichi cocinaba y jugueteaban como si fueran unos adolescentes o al despedirse, Tai le dio un beso en el cuello y ella se ruborizó.

Y por supuesto, menos le creyó cuando una semana después, al salir de fiesta, los vio compartir un beso en la pista de baile.

—Infeliz— para sorpresa de Yamato, no fue él que pronunció esas palabras. Junto a él estaba Sora, que al ver la escena, le quito el vaso de ron y lo bebió sin siquiera pestañar.

—Sora… eso no era agua

—Lo sé — la pelirroja se apoyó en la barra llamando al mesero, pidiendo otro trago y bebiéndoselo de nuevo.

Para nadie era un secreto que a Sora Takenouchi- tenista ejemplar, excelente en cualquier deporte, estudiante de artes y una muy buena amiga- estaba enamorada de su amigo de la infancia y ex vecino, Taichi Yagami. Años atrás en la secundaria salieron por un periodo corto y lo dejaron cuando Tai tuvo miedo de arruinar su amistad con ella, sólo por algo que creyeron era lo correcto en su momento. Pero después de terminar la escuela e ingresar a la Universidad, Tai y Sora han seguido en algo sin ser nada.

Yamato solía despertar los fines de semana y ver salir a Sora del cuarto de su amigo, o llegar y verlos junto en el sillón, o salir de la ducha. Jamás formalizando pero siempre siendo algo. Por eso ver a Mimi con Tai le resulta tan chocante a ambos, eso y que Sora también sabe lo mucho que Mimi le gusta a Yamato.

—Deberíamos ir a separarlos, podría ir con mi vaso y volteárselo en la cara… o romperlo en su cabeza— Sora apretó el vaso con fuerza en su mano, viendo a la pareja bailar tranquilos en la pista de baile.

—No, deberíamos quedarnos aquí y actuar como los jóvenes adultos civilizados que nos gusta creer que somos.

Sora bufó a su lado, bebiendo el contenido de su vaso, por quinta vez en un periodo corto de tiempo.

—Tú lo has dicho Matt. Nos gusta creer, y estamos de fiesta y podemos beber hasta vomitar… después de dos vasos más no voy a creer nada, así que no responderé de mis acciones.

Y sin más, la pelirroja lo dejó solo, mientras se iba sola a bailar.

Esa noche no terminó bien. Sora ebria se fue a llorar al baño. Mimi intentó consolarla pero le gritó que se fuera. Kari fue en su ayuda y con Takeru se la llevaron a su casa. Tai se marchó tras ellos tratando de hablar con Sora y Sora gritándole que era un _hijo de puta_.

Pero para buena fortuna de Yamato, Tai dejó sola a Mimi y la encontró caminando a su departamento, sin abrigo y con el maquillaje corrido. A pesar de parecer un desastre, a los ojos de Matt aún se veía hermosa, y se quitó la chaqueta cuando pasó junto a ella en la moto.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¿No pensaras irte sola?

—Salí cuando Sora se fue con Kari y Takeru. No sé qué pasó con Tai y no vi a nadie más así que sí, pensaba irme sola.

—Estás loca— Matt le pasó su chaqueta sonriendo de lado a lado— ven, te llevaré a tu departamento, así no caminaras sola

—¿Puedo ir al tuyo? — las mangas de la chaqueta de cuero de Yamato le cubrían las manos y la hacían lucir pequeña. Se veía rota, como una muñeca usada y olvidada en el cajón de los juguetes. Apenas viera a Tai lo dejaría sin descendencia- No quiero estar sola esta noche.

—Claro- la muchacha se subió tras de él en la moto— sujétate fuerte.

El camino de la disco hasta el departamento que Tai y Matt compartían era corto. Yamato quisiera que fuese más largo, porque a pesar de la gruesa chaqueta que la cubría del frío, él podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de la muchacha a través de su ropa.

En el interior del departamento todo estaba oscuro. Prendió la luz, iluminando el desastre de su living. Mimi pasó junto a él, quitándose los zapatos de tacón y dejándolo junto a la entrada. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y él como reflejo la abrazó.

—¿Crees que me odie?

Yamato sabía perfectamente a que se refería

—Creo que no es a ti. Es contra él.

La muchacha asintió y caminó hasta su pieza sin consultarlo siquiera. Abrió el closet tomando una camisa y quitándose su ajustado vestido negro con lentejuelas. Yamato se giró para no verla, pero pudo captar el encaje negro de su ropa interior y tragó duro.

—No tienes que dormir en el sillón, no me molesta compartir cama.

—No creo que a Tai le gusté la idea de que duerma contigo

—Tai no tiene porque enfadarse. Somos amigos ¿Cierto?

Por supuesto, ellos eran amigos, _pero a él le gusta_ _ella_. Su fuerza de voluntad fue más débil y cedió a sus instintos. Durmieron juntos, en todo el sentido inocente de esa palabra. Sólo dormir.

Al otro día, al despertar, el otro extremo de la cama estaba vació y una nota se encontraba en la almohada sobre la camisa perfectamente doblada.

" _Muchas gracias por todo, lamento marcharme así pero no quería ver a Tai_

 _Un beso, Mimi."_

Y con esa nota en la mañana, Matt tuvo un momento epifanico:

1.- No dejaría que su mejor amiga llorará por Taichi. Y para eso tenía que cumplir el punto dos.

2.- Alejar a Tai de Mimi. No por él, sino por Sora.

* * *

Bueno, inicialmente tenía esto como un two shot, pero creo que no será así. Tampoco será un fic largo porque no creo que de para eso, a lo más cuatro capítulos y sería. Para aquellos que leen Supersonic (y los que no, leanlo) planeo subir cap la semana que viene porque estoy algo atareada y debo ordenar bien mis ideas.

En fin, esto va para nana, y espero que le guste mucho porque le puse cariño :)


End file.
